Mimi and Palmon's picnic
by KawaiixxDiva3
Summary: Mimi and Palmon go in a picnic in the Digital Worlds. CONTAINS STRONG ADULT THEMES.


Mimi opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. "Digi-Digi", it repeated.

"Ugh, Already? Just 5 more minutes!" Mimi moaned to herself as she turned over, ready to go back to sleep. As she did her calender caught her eye. Today was the day her and Palmon had arranged to go on a Picnic together in the Digital World. Suddenly Mimi didn't feel sleepy at all as a large smile took over her face. "It's time this already! If I don't hurry I'll be late!" Mimi exclaimed as she looked at her alarm clock, quickly jutting out of bed wearing only a pajama shirt and a pair of pink panties. "Palmon hates it when I'm late.." Mimi sighed to herself as she ran towards the bathroom to get ready for her day out.

Mimi rushed out the door wearing her regular attire: Her blue and red Midriff cut shirt adorned with a star and her white skirt that hugged her small waist, her pink cotton panties remained unchanged from this morning and due to her rather... small size, she didn't yet wear a bra despite her age She had a yellow tote bag filled with goodies for her picnic. Her dyed pink hair had been done in it's usual style. She had to use a computer at the public library because her own had broken, so it was her best way to get into the Digital World at the moment. Mimi finally reached the library and found her way to the computers up back. Luckily there was no one there. She inserted the disc Koushiro gave her that would let her access an open gate to the Digital World. "I'm no good with computers at all, god I hope this works.." and after a few minutes of randomly clicking things, whilst growing more and more aggravated nothing was happening, pop! The gate appeared. "Oh my gosh, yay! I did it. I really am a genius after all!" Mimi looked around to make sure no one was watching, and indeed her coast was clear. Her only concern was that someone else may try to use the computer while she was in the Digital World, but she was looking forward to her picnic so much it didn't stop her. She stood up and held her Digivice to the screen. "Let's go!" she proclaimed as she was sucked through the screen and into the Digital World.

Mimi entered the Digital World in a lush forest area and sighed. "Well, I'm here but this definitely isn't where Palmon and I are supposed to meet.. I think it was a bit over there." With that she was off to find Palmon. After leaving the forest was a large green field of grass, and in the middle was a single flower. A pretty big flower, Mimi thought to herself. "Palmon!" Mimi yelled as she ran over to Mimi.

"Mimi!" Palmon returned her yell, as the two ran to each other and embraced with a hug. "I missed you so much! I bought so many yummy things for us to eat!" Mimi said as she nuzzled Palmon's cheek. "Ahhh! Mimi stop, you're embarrassing me!" Palmon blushed, her arms not moving from the hug despite what she was saying. After their hug Mimi laid out her picnic mat and the two sat down, giggling as they started eating their lunch while chatting about girl stuff. Mimi took this chance to admire Palmon. Mimi had always thought Palmon was pretty cute. Her cute green body and her beautiful flower that she had. She couldn't help herself. She put her food down and crawled over to Palmon, pushing her down to the ground..

"Mimi, what are you-" Palmon tried to ask, only to be interrupted by Mimi planting her lips on Palmon's own. Palmon tried to resist but found herself unable to as her partner stuck her tongue into her mouth, saliva beginning to drip from their mouths. Pamon did the same and put her tongue inside Mimi's mouth, their tongue's intertwining with each others making loud, sloppy sounds. Palmon moaned as she felt Mimi trace her fingers down her small, green body until she reached her crotch and ran a finger over her slit, causing Palmon to let out a small yelp in Mimi's mouth. Mimi didn't stop kissing Palmon as she started to rub her partners slit with a bit more force, feeling her precious partners plant-pussy to begin to twitch and pulsate under Mimi's slim fingers.

As Mimi rubbed Palmon's pussy she felt her panties begin to moisten. She took her hand from Palmon and reached underneath her skirt and begin rubbing herself through her panties while she continued to kiss Palmon. Mimi moaned and broke the kiss and traced her tongue down Palmon's body, causing her plant Digimon to shiver. Mimi's tongue eventually reached Palmon's pussy. Mimi gave Palmon a sly look as she began licking her plant snatch, it tasted much the same as it did when she was evolved into Lilimon, similar to strawberries. She loved the taste and happily lapped at her partners pussy, while rubbing her own through her panties at the same time, her panties now completely soaked with her juices. Palmon noticed what Mimi was doing, and extended her vines to behind Mimi, pushing her hand away and instead rubbing her pussy through her panties with one of her vines, causing her to moan into Palmon's pussy, inserting her tongue, making Palmon let out a moan while doing so. Mimi started sucking on Palmon's little plant clitty while fingering her, Palmon's vine still rubbing Mimi, but harder because of how much pleasure she was in. "M-Mimi I.. I'm cumm-" Palmon began to say before she started moaning loudly as she came. Mimi moved her mouth from the clit to her slit in order to lap up as much of her delicious strawberry pussy juice as possible.

Mimi licked her lips and stood up in front of Palmon, dropping her skirt and panties and stepping out of them. Palmon admired her partners slim, white body. Mimi's pussy had quite the bush, with full, brown pubic hair. Mimi didn't really shave down there, it was too much of a hassle and not many people saw it anyway. Mimi smiled and knelt on the ground with her legs open, awaiting what was coming. This was Mimi's favorite part after all. Palmon extended her vines and without warning inserted one into Mimi's waiting, furry, cunt. Mimi let out a squel as she felt her Digimon's vine inside of her, it was warm and thick and the barbs on the end made it feel absolutely amazing. Palmon used another vine to keep Mimi's mouth occupied, as Mimi started eagerly sucking the vine as though it were Palmon's own cock. Palmon giggled, she didn't get pleasure from her Vines but she knew Mimi did. She fucked her partner harder with her vines, Mimi's pussy dripping everywhere. She sent out 4 more vines. Mimi started jerking off two of them, again as though they were cocks while one of them lifted her midriff top, revealing her sexy flat chest with light pink nipples, standing already erect. Palmon began rubbing Mimi's nipples, the barbs causing a bit of discomfort for Mimi but this was far outweighed by the pleasure. Mimi loved what happened next as Palmon used her other vine to penetrate Mimi's tight backdoor hole. Mimi moaned into Palmon's vine as her ass was being fucked hard by Palmon. She was going silly as she started shaking her hips as all of the vines fucked her. It was a lewd sight, Mimi naked from the waist down in this open field being tentacle fucked.

The vines pumped harder as Mimi began to cum, her pussy juice spraying over her picnic blanket and Palmon, her ass tightening so hard it felt like Palmon's vine was going to snap off. Palmon continued to fuck Mimi as best she could as she came. After she came down Palmon removed her vines from her friend and Mimi slouched back, but was still kneeling so her pussy was exposed. Mimi let out a long sigh as a golden stream of piss began flowing from her slit. Palmon excitedly ran over to try soaking in as much of it as possible, she loved nothing more then absorbing her partners pee.

Palmon was sad to see Mimi go, especially after such a fun picnic. They finished eating afterwords and packed up, Palmon had escorted Mimi to the gate. "I'll be back soon, don't worry" Mimi smiled as she pet Palmon's head. "B-But... when's soon?" Palmon pleaded. "I'm not sure but.. here, I have an idea!" Mimi exclaimed as she bent over and pulled her pink cotton panties off, handing them to Palmon. "You can hang on to these, ok? If you feel lonely or miss me then you'll have these to make you feel better." Mimi winked at giggled as her partner looked at her panties. She'd been wearing these for a good 2 days now, and as such not only were they soaking from her fun before but also had a small dry pee stain on them. Palmon smiled and laughed and told Mimi to come back soon. The two hugged as Mimi entered the gate back home.


End file.
